What if? What if? What if the town blew away?
by blackindigocat
Summary: AU. What if the storm in "Daria!" (Ep 307) had a more detrimental effect on the town? And Daria was forced to lead a fundraiser to save to school. But there is little time if she doesn't raise the money in time all the students will be transferred to Grove Hills Academy.


**A/N: I've had this idea sitting in my mind for a while, what if the storm from "Daria!" (Ep 307) had actually effected Lawndale? In particular, Lawndale high. This was a bit random and cluttered but I hope you enjoy it anyway. **

***Note: This is an AU where Daria and Jane did not get trapped on the roof of Lawndale high with Kevin and Brittany. However they were still on the rook prior to the storm explaining why Jane has some knowledge on the events. I do not own any of the characters they all belong to MTV. Simply this idea is my own.**

* * *

Just a few hours ago, it had been a normal morning in the burbs, birds were chirping their annoying tune and sun was shining though Daria Morgendorffer's window. Her parents and sister had been singing and she'd been pessimistically living her life. Just a few hours ago her school had broken out into song. Now, her world was falling apart. Daria was looking out the kitchen window watching the hurricane destroy much of what was in it's path. At the dining room table sat her mother Helen, her father Jake and Quinn. And Trent and Jane who had been invited over separately by Ms. Morgendorffer were on the living room couch. In front of each family member's seat was a mug of cocoa made by Quinn, and probably the kindest thing she'd ever done. Mr. Morgendorffer tried to sip from his cocoa but each time he took it he found himself suffering violent shakes and spilling the cocoa all over the table as Daria's mother cleaned up. Daria's cocoa remained untouched as she remained standing at the window watching the storm. "Daria?" Her mother asked with worry. "You haven't touched your cocoa."

Daria gave a sigh and turned to face her family who was still sitting at the dining table "I'm not thirsty." She replied. "Ask Trent if he wants it." She replied as her mind immediately jumped to her crush and her cheeks flushed at the mention of his name.

"Mhmmm." Her mother replied nodding her head. "Why don't you give it to him?" After that Helen went back to watching her cell phone for any texts or calls from Eric.

Daria gave another sigh and lifted her mug of cocoa walking over to Trent. "Hey uh... Trent, do you want some hot cocoa?" Daria replied between mumbles.

"Oh hey Daria sure, I think Spiral was supposed to have practice but they cancelled it because of the storm you know?"

"Yeah." Daria replied biting her lip and heading back to her family where she sat at the table turning to face the window again. It was going to be a long night indeed.

* * *

"Daria!" Daria opened her eyes and put on her glasses crawling out of bed she glanced out the window. The sky was bright again, well it looks like the storm is over she thought to herself. "Daria!" a voice called again. Quinn's voice.

"What?" Daria asked in disgruntled tone.

"Mom wanted you up an hour ago." Daria stared at her alarm. Oh shit she thought to herself, it's already 8:00. Daria bolted from her bed and quickly threw on her usual attire, a green jacket and a black skirt. After this she headed downstairs and bit into an ice cold piece of toast which she threw away right after. After this she headed to the living room to find Trent and Jane. Jane was awake and fully dressed while Trent still lay in deep sleep. "You're up early." Daria murmured to Jane.

"Yeah your sister woke me up when she was calling for you."

"It's seems Quinn harnessed two victims today." Daria replied smirking.

"Come on let's go." Jane replied standing up off the couch and heading toward the door of Daria's house. The two headed out the door and set on the way to school. On the way they noticed Jane's house was intact. "Look's like I'll be back at my house tonight." Jane replied.

"Well at least you won't have to suffer the antics and of Quinn and fashion club, I think they're having another Blushathon."

Jane shuddered "Thank you goodness." And they continued onward to school.

* * *

Lawndale high had truly suffered from the storm, the roof was caved in even more than before, the building appeared to be leaking, a few windows were cracked. "Oh great." Daria replied "Now this place looks as bad as the level of education it provides." Jane smirked at her comment. Daria panned her vision around the school and located Mr. Oneill, he was sitting on the steps of the school and when he noticed her he approached her. "Daria! Oh thank goodness your here! Do you see what this storm did to our beloved Lawndale high!"

"It's horrible indeed." Daria replied with a sarcastic tone

"Then you'll help hold a fundraiser to pay for the damage?"

"What? Excuse me, but you're asking the student with the least school spirit to help hold a fundraiser to help this place? Why don't you ask Jody or Kevin and Brittany?"

"Daria you know about Jody's extracurricular, and I don't feel this is something I trust Kevin and Brittany with. Besides I haven't seen them since the storm."

"We saw them whipping up their own storm." Jane replied with cackle.

Mr. Oneill cringed "Oh dear."

Daria sighed "Alright I'll help."

"I'm glad to have you on board! This school will be fixed in no time with your help!"

"Yeah...no time." And with that she and Jane headed into class and sat down.

"And remember girls if you don't fix this school in time, you'll all be transferred to Grove Hills!" Mr. Oneill called after Daria and Jane.

Daria shuddered at the mention of Grove Hill's she remembered one time when she and Jody had gone their, how cocky and disrespectful the students were even by her standards. What Mr. Oneill had said may have just changed her mind, maybe she did need to help Lawndale High.


End file.
